Lay Your Burden Down
by purehalo
Summary: It should have been a simple drive into the forest for the Detective and Lt Commander. But when is it ever simple?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! How good is this show getting ? With each ep i'm more and more hooked!

I come baring gifts of the Hurt/Comfort kind.

Disclaimer: The words are mine, the hotties, not so much.

Enjoy!

* * *

The first thought that ran through Danny's mind, waving it's arms and screaming, related to airbags. Did this car have them? _Of course it does, _his mind argued. The second thought that followed hot on the heals of the first was when the hell were the airbags going to deploy? _When you hit the damn ground, _his mind snapped.

The air brushed against his skin, hot and humid despite the force with which it was being driven through the windshield. The pain had yet to register, the panic of the inevitable crash was already too much for his mind to process. Something had to give, he was silently thankful that if this were to be his last moment, that there was no pain. Gracie's Daddy didn't suffer.

_It's only been a few seconds_, his mind reminded him. Only a few seconds? How could that be? They'd been falling for what felt like an eternity. The collision had been unexpected, the journey along a remote road of North West Maui a necessary detour in an attempt to find a grave site a suspect had hinted toward. Find the body, lesser sentence for the suspect. The fact the low life hadn't come forward to reveal the location to the family five years prior had angered the whole team to the point that Chin had almost decked him. He'd been caught for a recent homicide, implicated in another. With his deal to reveal where the first body had been buried by his old partner, the sentence would be looked at leniently.

All they had to do was drive out and take a quick look, if they found the body they could call Chin and Kono back at headquarters to set the deal in motion. If there was no body…Well, there was no telling just how hard Chin, or Kono for that matter, would go at their suspect.

A quick drive out. Back in time for dinner. A quick drive through some beautiful scenery, stunning locations Danny could take Grace to. Something he was sure Step-Stan hadn't done yet. Thrilling cliffs and incredible plummeting views into the ocean. A paradise lost to a city boy displaced. The road had been winding, the sunshine brilliant as it bounced off the windshield, temporarily blinding Danny as he drove as carefully as he could despite his partner's assurances that they weren't lost. Danny had argued that Steve couldn't know every back road in the state.

That was when the Deer had run out into the road. The large, muscular, white speckled animal had bolted into the oncoming car's path, only to leap out of the way before the driver had registered the road clear again. The vehicle flipped from the sudden turn, the windshield shattered as the metal protested the violent twists and turns of the roll. Just as the rollercoaster seemed to come to an end, the ground disappeared. Danny became aware of the weightlessness as the world fell away into oblivion.

Only to come crashing back down into reality mere seconds later.

Their fall hadn't been far, but it had been severe. The car stayed in tact and landed right side up. The seat belts groaned in relief as the stress of keeping their burdens safe fell beyond their control. Their job done, they settled back into the wreckage of the car.

The silence that followed was deafening. Not a soul moved within the music of the aftermath. The gentle song that signalled to all that the drama was past. The air was clear. The moment over.

In the quiet that followed a serenity fell across the landscape. A peaceful ebb and flow as the wind whistled through the nearby trees. Danny stirred within the freedom of the dream. No confines, no barriers as his mind flew freely, oblivious to the predicament his body was caught within. A light dusting of rain fell, collecting along the cracks of the windshield only to fall heavily on to the face of the HPD Detective asleep against his airbag. He twitched. The movement having a domino effect across his body. The aches and pains of the fall forcing his adrenaline to work its magic.

Road. Deer. Crash. Fall.

Danny came to with a start, sitting bolt upright before realising what a horrible, horrible idea that was for someone with possible whiplash to do. His head throbbed but thankfully not enough to signal debilitating concussion, that much he knew from painful previous experience. His right wrist ached. Flexing the fingers he thanked himself lucky the bone didn't feel broken. The movement causing pain to flare up his arm so he quickly stopped. Ok, perhaps a little broken. The silence in the car alerted him to Steve's injuries. His partner was out cold. The Lt Commander was slouched against the passenger window. A cobweb of cracks reaching out from where his head lay, as if they were trying to escape the limitations of the glass. Blood had pooled along the cracks, the trail ran quicker by the slight rain that continued to fall. Steve was still. Steve was never still. Fearing the worst Danny reached a trembling hand toward his partner's neck. As the steady thrub, thrub of his pulse danced against his fingertips, Danny released the breath he'd been holding.

"Shit." Short, to the point and perfectly summed up how he felt. "McGarrett, you damn well better wake up soon. I'm too tired and you're too tall for me to carry you back up to the road."

Steve countered his argument with silence.

Unbuckling his belt, Danny pushed the drivers door open with relative ease. He fell to the ground, breathing hard as the relief of being out of the car overwhelmed him. Gathering himself and reining in the increasing panic, he used the car to gain his feet. Making his way toward the passenger side he prayed the door would be as easy to open.

No, of course not. This was Steve he was dealing with.

Using his leg as leverage and ignoring the pain in his wrist, Danny pulled as hard as he could, squeezing his eyes shut he cried out in anger. The door gave way suddenly, throwing Danny to the floor. Had he not been wearing his seat belt Steve would have joined him. Instead his head fell to the side at an awkward angle. Danny jumped up, gently repositioning Steve so he was more comfortable. Now able to check his partner more thoroughly, Danny wasted no time. The whole of the right side of the former SEALS face was covered in blood. The culprit a deep gash just below his hairline above his right eyebrow. The blood flow had already slowed so Danny moved on, feeling gently around Steve's neck he checked for any unnatural bumps or lumps. Nothing. His hands moved further down, he moved aside the left side of the blue shirt and felt along the black T, all ribs seemed intact. Repeating the action on the right side his face etched in concern as two ribs moved beneath the skin. Gently Danny unbuckled the seatbelt to alleviate any pressure against Steve's torso. He continued his investigation finding only a deep gash in his right thigh. No further broken ribs. Well, at least that was something positive. If the idiot would wake up they could hop out together up to the road.

The remote, deserted road. _Oh yeah, great plan Danny. You should just call for help instead of trying to save yourself_. He literally could of smacked himself as he fumbled his pockets for his phone. Great, no signal. Typical. He was pretty sure if Sleepy McSleeperson hadn't been with him he would have had five full bars of signal. But as with everything else concerning McGarrett, it had to be done the hard way.

Danny continued his rant as he tore off part of Steve's shirt to use as a makeshift bandage around his thigh. The bleeding didn't seem too bad so he was pretty sure the gash wasn't deep enough to cause major concern. It was gonna hurt like a son of a bitch though. Well, at least that'll teach the idiot that errands into the middle of god-knows-where in who-knows-whatsville could be done by rookie HPD officers fresh out of the academy. Not a special task force Detective and idiot Lt Commander. Oh no. This kind of stuff was for those looking to earn their right to wear the uniform. But of course, why shouldn't Danny be dragged along. _Oh you__'__ll get a great look at parts of the island, Danny_. _Oh there__'__s some excellent views you could show Grace, Danny_. You know what Steve! NO! DON'T. WANT. TO. SEE. "Stupid pineapple infested hell hole."

"No pineapples."

"Still doesn't mean it isn't a hell hole." Danny frowned as he answered. He hadn't ranted out loud had he? Who the hell could answer… "What the?….Steve!" Bright, pale blue's found clouded dark one's as Danny reached forward to check his partner's responses.

"Hey, man? You had me pretty worried for a while there."

Steve frowned at the shorter man. He reach forward with a clumsy hand to poke the bruise along Danny's forehead.

"You ok?" He asked around an uncooperative tongue.

"Me? I'm fine, I'm not the one who decided to take a nap while all the chaos was going on." Danny looked closely at the confused eyes of his partner. Equal and reactive weren't quite what he found.

"Who t'k nap?"

Danny smiled affectionately. "You, you moron."

"Not a mor'n." Steve's eyes began to droop, he was roughly pulled from the warm embrace of sleep by supposed 'gentle' taps on his cheek.

"Hey, stay awake ok?"

"Am awake."

"Yeah and I'm ten foot tall. Open your eyes."

With a tired exhale Steve complied. He rolled his head to the side, taking in the wreckage. "What happen'd?"

"We crashed." Danny sat back down on the floor. He needed his partner more awake if he was going to leave him to hike back up to the road to check for a signal.

Steve frowned as confusion melted across his features.

"When?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"You bitching about the fact we were lost."

"We _were _lost."

"No we _weren__'__t_, aren't. We're not lost." Steve looked around at his surroundings and silently took back his claim. He was slowly becoming more aware. His vision clearing enough to help keep his mind awake. His body felt like it had been thrown off a cliff. Which, he guessed, was technically what had happened. He attempted to move only to suck in a breath as pain assaulted his senses and his vision blacked out for a few seconds. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted by the concerned eyes of his partner. His very, _very _close partner.

"Man, back off."

"Back off? BACK OFF? You just passed out again! And why? Because you're a hard headed idiot who can't just sit still. And now we're stuck here, you're hurt, I don't know where we are and there's no cell reception yet you tell me to BACK OFF!" Danny paused as Steve held up his hand. "WHAT?"

"Danno, if you're going to rant can you take the volume down a notch. Gotta killer headache, man."

If he hadn't looked so injured and pitiful, Danny was sure he would have punched him.

* * *

Am i being mean to the boys? *Rolls head toward that little review button* Am i?


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are incredible. You really are. Thank you so so much for taking the time to read this and thank you so so much for your kind words.

For those that don't know me, i never post a story i've not finished. I just tease out the chapters to torture you all! So fear not, there is an end, but hey, i'm not finished with our boys for a long while yet!

On with the torture, i ...er...mean...story...

* * *

The mind is an amazing place. For some, they have the ability to see equations, to instantly know the answer to the most amazing of mathematical questions. For others they have access to emotions only few dare to feel. Abilities to have sympathy and empathy with any given person. A few lucky ones have access to parts of the brain that science still claim don't exist. They can read minds, see the future or move objects. Then there are those people who know they possess none of these attributes yet still insist on staring at the small, insignificant piece of plastic that refuses to show any bars. At this point in time he'd take one. One small bar, one insignificant teeny tiny little black line.

If McGarrett wasn't in the area the bars would appear across the screen in dancing unison singing a victory song.

Danny held the phone high in a desperate attempt to catch the smallest of satellite waves.

Nothing.

They were going to have to walk. Steve had been awake when he'd left him ten minutes ago but there was no way Danny was leaving him for longer. They were going to have to walk back the way they'd driven in the hopes of getting close enough to civilisation to catch a break and get a message through to Chin and Kono.

Carefully Danny made his way back to the wreckage of the car. They hadn't fallen as far as he'd first feared. Crawling up the hill he'd nearly cried in joy when he'd found the road sitting in all it's glory at the top. Beyond, there was an even higher hill with what looked like a plateau on top. That was where Danny first thought the road was situated. He'd keep that little error to himself.

Steve was where he'd left him. Danny was actually a little surprised the former SEAL hadn't tried to get out of the car and walk home by himself. As he rounded the vehicle his heart sank. Steve was out again. Even if he had managed to get a signal they would have had to walk just to keep the taller man awake.

"Steve." Danny gently shook his partner's shoulder. He was rewarded with a groan as Steve tried to roll away from him, only to stop suddenly as the memory of their predicament , and the pain, returned full force. He blinked blearily up at Danny.

"How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure, I've been gone ten minutes so you've probably been out, oh, I don't know, ten minutes."

"You're not supposed to be sarcastic with concussion victims."

"Oh yeah, I'll remember that. I can't get a signal so we're gonna have to walk."

"Ok, I'll wait here, keep an eye on the car. Make sure no one steals it."

"_We__'__re _gonna have to walk"

Steve studied his partner. Danny looked tired, there were slight pained lines around his eyes and his expression held no compromise. If Danny was willing to walk back then Steve had no choice but to prove he could too. He nodded in agreement and began the arduous task of exiting the vehicle. Using his left arm (and mindful of his possibly broken right wrist) Danny helped Steve to slowly pull himself free of the car seat. By the time he was standing the whole world was spinning, his breath's came in ragged gasps and sweat had broken out all over his body. Danny guided him to the front of the car, leaning him against the cool metal as he adjusted to the change in position.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just gimme a minute."

Danny kept a steadying hand on Steve's shoulder, felt the trembling beneath the thin material of his shirt.

Climb back up the hill. Walk back up the road. No problem. Piece of cake. Steve took a deep breath and slowly pushed himself off the car. He faltered slightly but quickly gained his balance and started the walk to the foot of the hill. Danny fell in step beside him.

"You going to be ok to get up that hill?"

Steve wiped some of the sweat off his brow and frowned at the blood on his hand. He went to touch his brow again only to have Danny stop him.

"Leave it alone, you'll only make it bleed again."

"Is my whole face covered in blood?"

"No. Not your whole face." Reassured an amused Danny as he began the climb up to the road. Both men crawled on their hands and knees up the steep incline. Danny favouring his right hand as the pain in his wrist reminded him of the non-break. Steve, panting next to him from the exertion, focused on putting one hand in front of the other, his vision danced only to clear from the pain each time he used his right leg to manoeuvre forward. The gash in his thigh had begun bleeding again, the pain throbbing to match that of his heartbeat. One hand forward, then a leg, the other hand, the other leg. Forward, all the time moving forward. He felt a strong hand under his armpit, giving him the strength to make the final push to the top, another hand helped to lower him the few inches to the ground, gently rolling him onto his back. His head rested against something soft and warm. He gave up, gave in and let the darkness claim her victim.

Danny breathed heavily as he sat at the top on the road. The sturdy, solid road beneath his body.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." He said to the unconscious man resting against his leg. Danny allowed his hand to fall onto the top of Steve's head. He lifted his face to the sky, the sun casting shadows through the trees was low in the sky. It was getting late. He had to get them to help. No way was he spending the night out here with a concussed McGyver and no food or water. Uh uh. NO. WAY.

"Steve? Hey, come on man. We've gotta get going."

Steve moaned as he was pulled toward consciousness. He tried to move his head, only to find a heavy weight keeping him in place.

"Danno?"

"Who else? Come on, open your eyes for me." Danny was rewarded with a pathetic attempt by Steve to open his eyes. He waited, giving him some time. Finally, dull blue eyes gazed up at him, both rimmed with pain and exhaustion. The left one reacted as Danny moved his head out of the shade to allow some light to hit Steve's face. The right one reacted slightly slower. But at least it reacted. He'd take that small action as a victory right now.

"Am I in your lap?" Steve broke him from his thoughts, he smiled down and patted the Lt Commander on the head before removing his hand and nodding.

"You ready to get going?"

"If it gets me off of your lap, yes."

Danny helped his partner stand , Steve swayed slightly as he started the arduous task of putting one foot in front of the other. Together they started the long trek back down the road. Danny checking his phone every five minutes. Steve keeping his head focused on the road ahead. Focused on staying up right and moving. He wasn't going to be a burden to Danny. It should be him getting them out of this mess, not the other way round. He was trained in survivalism, he was the one who was supposed to save people, not have someone save him. One foot in front of the other. That was all it was going to take. He stumbled as the world tilted, a strong arm steadied him and he continued forward. One foot in front of the other. He was learning a lot from Danny. But learning to have someone take care of him was going to be the hardest lesson of all.

* * *

_Reviews are like Tequila. Make me giggle like an idiot until i eventually fall over into a happy heap..._


	3. Chapter 3

You guys really are incredible, amazing and downright brilliant! Thank you so much for all your support x

Just a little side note, this is set prior to ep 10 (which i forgot to say at the beginning)

Ok, enough from me, on with them...

* * *

"Seriously? You pick Batman over Superman?"

"Hell yes! Batman has the coolest costume."

"Only the new Batman has the coolest costume. The other's sucked."

"Ok. I'll give ya that. Would you rather be stuck in a closest with a wounded raccoon or a clown?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Something one our training officers asked often."

"I don't get the question."

"What is there to not get? Weigh the options and pick one."

"What's so scary about a wounded raccoon?"

"Those things will fight to the death when cornered. But I'd still pick that over a clown."

"Seriously. Big brave Navy SEAL is scared of clowns! Even my daughter isn't scared of clowns."

"Mock all you want, man. Clowns are scary. It's not right, all that make up and the fact you can't see their faces. How are you supposed to make a threat assessment when you can't even see their faces?"

Steve stopped walking as he realised he was alone. He looked back. Danny stood staring at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Steve frowned, then realised that maybe he'd said just a little too much.

Damn concussions.

Danny walked forward, shaking his finger at Steve.

"You're trying to tell me that the man who doesn't even hesitate when driving onto a MOVING ship, the man who willingly puts his life on the line at least four times a day, is scared of a little Ronald McDonald?"

"You don't have to put it quite that way." Steve decided that Danny should come with a warning. Do not use around concussions. Headaches may expand.

"Oh really tough guy? What way should I put it? Did your SEAL buddies know about this little phobia? Am I to expect the next ol' buddy to turn up in a clown outfit and take you out of commission?" At this point Danny was laughing so hard it was impossible for Steve to even feign madness.

"Fine." The former SEAL raised his hands, quickly lowering the right one as it pulled on his abused ribs. "I'm a little wary of clowns. You happy?"

"Oh man, you have no idea."

"Like you're not scared of anything?"

"No, no phobia's. I dislike certain things and I would rather avoid some things but no out and out phobia's."

"So aquaphobic's are denialist's too?"

Danny stopped walking again, he raised his arms and gave Steve his most perplexed look.

"You say I throw words together! How the hell did you come up with that sentence while sporting a lovely colour of concussion?"

Steve grinned as he turned to continue down the road. "Just special I guess."

"Oh yeah," Said Danny as he started following his partner. "You're _special _all right."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, you still think I should bring Gracie here to see the sights?" Danny glared at the lush greenery surrounding him, he mentally punched the trees and swore if he never saw another bush it would be too soon.

"Where's Gracie gone?"

"What's that?"

"Gracie. Where'd she go." Steve was looking round, searching for the little girl. Danny's heart sank, he prayed this was some stupid practical joke of the Lt Commander's. If it was he was going to beat the tar outta him.

"Gracie's at home, Steve. We're the only ones here." Danny spoke carefully as he latched onto his partner's arm as Steve swayed slightly. He was still looking around. Still searching for Grace. That fact alone warmed Danny's heart even more to the man.

"She's not here?" Steve stared at his Detective intently. He was sure they were here showing Gracie the views of this amazing landscape. She must have run off. But if she did, why wasn't Danny worried? "She's not here?" He asked again, slower this time. His gravely voice breaking as he asked a question he already knew the answer to.

Danny shook his head and pursed his lips. "Come on over here. We need to rest for a while."

Steve allowed the other man to guide him to the edge of the road. They both sat, mindful of their respective injuries. Danny flexed his fingers, convincing himself once again that the bone in his wrist wasn't broken. The voice in his head telling him perhaps it was. The dull headache he'd had since waking had turned up a notch. Thanks to them not having any water it had really taken hold. He glanced at Steve beside him. His eye's were closed, his breathing heavy but shallow. One arm was wrapped protectively around his ribs, the other rested against his thigh. His still bleeding thigh.

"Why didn't you tell me this was bleeding again?" Danny leaned over and pressed down hard against the gash.

Steve hissed as the pain shot through his body. "I didn't know." He ground out. Danny pressed harder, he gently lifted Steve's thigh slightly and positioned his hand underneath, pressing from both sides in hope of stopping the bleeding. His wrist protested but he ignored the pain. Steve's thigh was bleeding worse than before, which probably meant the climb up the hill an hour ago had further exacerbated the injury. The torn off shirt had soaked through.

"Take off your shirt."

"I like this shirt."

Danny held back the retort, he was dealing with a concussed man who was no doubt starting to suffer from a touch of blood loss. He had to be calm, patient and tolerant.

"I need to use something to bandage your leg and as I already tore off part of your shirt, giving me the rest won't make much of a difference."

"You tore my shirt? Who said you could tear my shirt?"

Calm, patient and tolerant.

"Give me the damn shirt!" Danny pulled a pouting Steve from what was left of the piece of clothing. Steve held his breath, expecting the ministrations to cause more pain. He risked glancing at his leg and was surprised to find Danny had already tied the shirt around his thigh. His hand's carefully lifting and positioning, gently applying pressure as the bleeding finally slowed to a gentle ooze. He released the breath he'd held. Danny looked up, his eye's full of compassion and concern.

"Does that feel better?"

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice. His eyes full of unshed tears, he looked away. His partner allowing him some privacy, Danny went to try the cell again. Steve took a deep breath and tried to reign in his emotions. Why was it he found it so hard to let people care for him? Had his Dad really done that much of a number on him? Yeah he had always been away a lot, he worked a lot. But then so did Steve's mother. Both parents worked hard to provide for their kids which meant a lot of the responsibility of looking after Mary fell to Steve. He had to take care of her after school while they waited for a parent to come home to take over. It was just what had to be done. He never questioned it. Not ever. So what if his Dad couldn't show an emotion to his children but could express his deepest thoughts to his colleagues at HPD. That was just the way it was for brothers in arms. Steve understood that from the moment he enlisted. He'd carried the burden of the last phone call with his Dad alone. He'd carried the weight of the funeral alone. He carried the guilt. Alone. He'd always taken care of himself. Always. And now he needed someone else's help. He had no choice. So many things had happened since he came back. So many things he'd had to endure. None of them he'd done alone. Danny had been with him, by his side through all. Even when he'd tried to keep him out, he'd found a way in. Danny. His partner. His friend.

"How you feeling?" Asked Danny, he stood above Steve, observing the seated man. He was no longer swaying and seemed more awake than he had ten minutes prior. Danny knelt and checked on his makeshift bandage. "It's stopped bleeding. For now." He looked up at Steve, who was yet to say a word. "You ok?"

Steve looked up and focused on Danny with such intensity the Detective almost lost his balance.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Asked Danny.

"For helping. For everything. Just, thanks." Steve daren't blink for fear that the tears would fall.

Danny nodded and smiled sadly. He knew how hard that was for his partner to do. He also knew Steve wasn't talking about the bandage. As much as the other man would deny it, Danny could read him like a book. He was well versed in McGarrett, and being a detective, nothing much got passed him. He rested his uninjured hand against the Lt Commander's shoulder, he gave a gentle squeeze, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"You're welcome."

"Any signal?" Asked Steve, subtly changing the subject.

"None. Guess we're walking again. You ready or you need another minute?"

"I'm good." Answered Steve as he allowed Danny to help him find his feet.

"Yeah, sure you are." Danny said softly as he fell into step beside his partner.

They walked in silence for what felt like an eternity, but trusting his cell to not lie to him, Danny knew it had only been forty five minutes since they last stopped. He didn't remember the road being this long. They had to be closer now to the turn off that ran past the busy main road.

"Surely we're closer to civilisation by now?" He complained.

"Can't be too far off." Said Steve. "And don't call me Shirley."

"Oh very funny. Didn't know you were an Airplane fan."

"Come on, who isn't, Danno?"

"I'm not arresting anyone so don't call me that."

Steve had stopped walking, he glanced up at Danny.

"Danno?"

Danny frowned, Steve just stared at him. Suddenly he turned and emptied the contents of his stomach , hunched over, the Five-0 Commander continued to dry heave until he was pretty sure he would either pass out or lose an internal organ. Danny helped steady him. At first he'd rested a comforting hand on the heaving man's back, but as the episode took its toll, he'd had to use both his hand's just to keep the taller man upright. Just as Steve felt something inside shift ,finally the heaving subsided. Steve stood slowly, nodding his thanks to Danny.

Then passed out at the feet of his friend.

* * *

_Dum dum duuuuuum! Evil of me to leave it there? MUHAHAHAHAAAA_


	4. Chapter 4

The reason us writers write (aside from a sick need to beat the crap outta our fav tv guys) is because of you amazing peaple and your support. I can't believe the response there has been to this little fic. Thank you x

PS: I finished this fic last weekend and there's a few nods toward a certain comic genius who sadly passed away this week. You've seen one already, there's a few more mentions on the way in the up coming chapters. Even if these parts weren't in the fic i would have added them anyway as a small tribute.

PPS: As one person has already noted, Steve is emotional because of the concussion. Thats why i love H/C so much. The most stoic and strong of characters can be brought to a point through pain and exhaustion to a place where we can see a glimpse inside to all the pain and emotion that has been buried.

PPSSPSSSPPS: So glad i'm not the only one who hates clowns.

On with the show...

* * *

Danny ran. He ran as hard and as fast as his body would allow him. He ran for hope. He ran for promise. He ran for Steve.

He stopped. Chest heaving, body bathed in sweat. He daren't sit down and take a break. Daren't stop for too long.

He stared with eye's closed at his cell. Opening them slowly he gazed upon the black bar in awe. It faltered. He blinked. It faded. He held the phone higher. It disappeared.

He ran.

Further back down the road the echo of darkness crept toward the fallen man. The surrounding wildlife watched him curiously. This creature, laying there alone. Some crept forward, sniffing the air as the light bowed out of the day. Their nostrils caught the scent of copper, of desperation. The figure rolled to the side, eye's set, determined to stand. Both hands held firm against the gravel beneath, muscles flexed in readiness of the challenge. Steve breathed deep, and began the arduous task of standing. He swayed but held steady, making it up on to his left leg. As he pressed his right to the ground to lever himself upward the limb gave way, he felt the wound tear further as he fell back to the unforgiving surface of the road.

The wildlife scattered as he cried out in pain. Then blackness claimed him once again.

He came too with a start. The light almost completely gone from the day, his confusion lingered as he tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. He was alone. He was always alone wasn't he? Somewhere, deep within his mind, a voice whispered a name. A forgotten hope to cling to in the darkness.

"Danno" he whispered through dry, chapped lips.

He rolled to his side, forced himself up on his left leg. Waited for the nausea and dizziness to settle back to manageable levels, then pulled his right leg out from under him. Hands both still gripping the floor, the position painful against his broken ribs. He stood. His small victory short lived as he went to take a step forward, only to find himself back on his hands and knee's. Tears of frustration, exhaustion and pain flooded his eyes. Their trail down his face a quick race as he gave into the emotions. He was hurt and alone. He was tired of always being hurt and alone. Physically or emotionally the burden was taking its toll. His head pounded, vision blurry. Each breath sent a dagger through his head. His rib's screamed, with each movement of his body he felt them give and grind, the pain intensifying as he tried to inhale as much oxygen as his battered body needed. On his hand's and knee's Steve wept. Head down, eyes closed he witnessed all the pain as the images he'd fought so hard to bury bombarded his mind as the strength to hold the dam closed failed him.. The phone call, the gun shot, the silence. His physical pain forgotten as his body convulsed under the weight of the flood gates as the water tore free.

"DANNO!" He cried as loud as his spent body could muster. "DANNY!".

He was not going to die here alone. No more alone. He'd found someone he felt he could confide in. Found someone who seemed to see through the cracks, see through the false air of cheer. See him for who he really was. A man struggling with the weight of the world and the guilt of a murdered father. He'd been too caught up in his own turmoil to see what Danny had become to him. He had to get to Danny. Had to allow Danny in through the barriers he'd spent years building. Had to allow himself the honour of a friend like his partner. Had to escape the overwhelming task of being alone with his burdens. He had to lay them down and allow his friend to help carry them.

"DANNO!" He cried again, he pulled his injured right leg forward, then left hand, left knee, right hand. He crawled forward. A slow and pitiful figure with eyes open and a goal in mind. Crawled forward through all the pain, all the guilt, all the regret. His tears forgotten, his resolve concrete. His forward progress not only physical. The strength of the growing friendship giving him the push he needed to continue forward. Toward his partner. Toward his friend.

Danny ran. His legs burned with the effort, his chest heaved as he fought through the pain barrier, fought against the stitch in his side and the pain lacing through this head. He ran , clutching the recently disconnect phone. Chin and Kono were on their way. They were twenty minutes out. Having become impatient and more than just a little worried at the fact neither one of the other half of the Five-0 team had answered their phones, they'd decided to come check and make sure nothing had happened to them. Danny thanked them breathlessly as Kono promised to have EMT's meet them on the road. They were safe. Now all he had to do was get back to his fallen friend.

As he ran as carefully and as quickly as he could in the dim light of dusk, Danny made a silent promise that if Steve was not in the condition with which he'd left him, he was allowed to smack the idiot like the little bitch he was.

The little bitch who was currently crawling toward him.

Danny came to a halt, more than a little shocked and completely overcome with awe as Steve crawled down the road . He'd made it maybe fifty feet from where he'd first passed out. Did the man ever give up? Danny admired the answer to the question as he jogged toward his friend.

"Steve? Hey, man. Where you going?"

Steve didn't hear him, his focus so intent that the outside world had melted away. He jumped as Danny laid a hand on his shoulder to still him.

"Danno?" He squinted against the lack of light, trying to make out the features of his friend.

"Help's on the way. Chin and Kono are coming." Danny gently pushed Steve down onto his back, carefully laying his partner's head against his thigh. He closed his eyes as he fought to bring his breathing under control. He hadn't run like that in years. Sure he occasionally ran after a suspect, but that never lasted for too long as he inevitably always managed to catch them quick. What he lacked in height, he more than made up for in speed. Danny took a deep breath as his body calmed. He frowned as he still heard lungs gasping for air.

Steve's lips were slightly blue. His mouth parted as he tried to fill aching, reluctant lungs.

"Hey? Steve, you ok?" Danny wiped some of the sweat from the Lt Commander's brow and frowned at the heat rolling off of him.

"You came back." Steve said as he gazed up at his partner with thankful eyes.

"You didn't think I would?" Asked Danny.

"Don't remember, you, leaving, thought I'd, come find you."

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

Steve smiled. His gasping fight for air had become an intense wheezing battle. Danny rested his hand against the right side of Steve's chest. There was little movement. A rib had punctured his lung. Danny tried to calm the terrifying thoughts that cascaded through his mind. Tried to sort out the panic from the fact. He kept reminding himself that help was on the way. It was just a matter of minutes.

Steve's eyes began to droop as he rested against the safety of his partner. Everything would be ok. Danny was here. Danny was looking out for him. Danny was slapping him with ever increasing frequency.

"Wha?" Steve opened groggy eyes, attempted to glare at his partner but gave up when Danny gave him a bemused smile.

"Are you seriously trying to look angry at me? You look like you're constipated."

"Stop naming, my faces."

"Stop falling asleep and I might. I need you awake, ok?"

"S'hard."

"I know, but I need you to do it. For me."

"S'not fair."

"Yeah, well. Tough. I didn't run that marathon at a sprint just for you to take a break and sleep, ok? If I have to stay awake, so do you. You are not to sleep unless I tell you its ok. Steve?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell me you understand."

"Uh huh."

"STEVE!." Demanded Danny.

"I. under, stand." Came the wheezy reply.

"Good. No sleep till I say."

"Bet, you, say, that, to Gracie, every, weekend." Steve attempted a laugh that quickly turned into a pain filled groan. His skin had grown paler, his breathing more erratic.

"I sure do." Smiled Danny as he wiped more sweat from his partner's brow. "Now do me a favour and stop talking. Ok?"

"You're, bossy."

"Well, right now I am the boss. So shut up. And don't fall asleep."

If he had the energy Steve would have stuck his tongue out at Danny in defiance. Instead he focused on the tie his friend was wearing. Focused on the patterns and loops of the knot. Focused on the shirt and the marks and dirt stains, a grimy history of their day. He focused on all the little things while Danny focused on the breathing of the man in his lap. The sound of the struggle for air. The parted lips, tinged slightly blue. The determined set in the eyes. The pained lines that seemed to define his face. _He's not giving up. For you_. Said the voice in his head. Danny gazed down at the barely conscious man in his lap. Steve gazed up. Their eyes locked as each vowed to fulfil the promise to the other.

Neither broke contact as the sounds of engines drifted along the darkness toward them.

Neither broke contact as the lights, high beams followed by blue and reds, danced across the landscape, chasing away the shadows that reached out to embrace the two men.

Neither broke contact as Chin and Kono, followed by two EMT's raced toward them.

* * *

_See, i is not that evil...Well, almost not..._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't need to say it, you guys know how amazing you are.

Alex fans may recognise a certain person in this chapter...

* * *

He'd never been so god damned tired in his entire life. Forget the SEAL training, the tank, the sleep deprivation, the assault courses and midnight hikes. Forget it all. This was the most tired he had ever been. Period. Every time his eyes began to close someone, mainly Danny, coaxed them back open. He was so tired. So tired that he couldn't reign in the tear's of exhaustion. He felt his hand being squeezed. Danny smiled down at him, then glanced over at someone else. Steve became aware of the other person poking him and prodding him. The pressure against his chest had lifted. He took a careful breath and silently thanked everything and everyone he could as air filled his lungs. There was a pulling pressure against his right side, a strange numbness that seemed to spread out from his ribs. He rolled his head to the side and nodded his thanks to the EMT until the man shone a light into his eyes. The pain lanced through his skull like a spear through his eye. He rolled his head away, only to have the man grip his jaw and force him to look back into the light.

"That's quite a nasty concussion you have there, Dude."

Danny rolled his eyes. Even the EMT's were surfers. What was it with this place?

Steve tried to comment but found his voice lost in the hiss of the oxygen mask. He raised a hand to remove the offending object, only to have Danny stop him.

"Leave it."

He glared up at his partner, frowned as Danny tried to suppress a smirk. Great, he knew he'd just made 'constipated' face. He was going to have to make it a law of the Five-0 team that no one, NO ONE, was to name anymore of his faces. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt another tug against his side. He tried to raise his head to see just what the hell was going on.

"Hey man, keep ya head down. I'm just adjusting the tube here. We're gonna try and keep you as comfortable as we can until the Doc can put in a proper chest tube."

Chest tube? Since when had someone put in a chest tube? Steve rolled his head and looked up at Danny with what he hoped was a good imitation of the question he was trying to ask.

Danny squeezed his hand. "You've punctured a lung. Cos you're an idiot. They're going to have to operate when we get to the hospital. Keanu here thinks you have internal injuries."

"Hey, Dude. The name is Gary. For the millionth time, the name is _Gary_."

"You sound like Keanu though. _Dude_."

The EMT glared at Danny, with just the smallest hint of a smile. He couldn't help but like the blonde haired howlie. Even if he was irritating as hell. He looked down at his patient, still amazed the man was awake. He caught the wink Steve gave Danny and decided they both could take a running jump if they thought he sounded like Keanu Reeves. No way. No chance.

Not even if it wasn't the first time he'd heard that comparison.

The ambulance came to a halt, the bright lights of the hospital temporarily blinding the two injured men as they were taken into the ER. Danny insisted on walking, despite Keanu's protests to the contrary. Chin and Kono helped steady him as he swayed slightly. He was bone weary but no way was he going to be wheeled into a hospital. The three kept pace with the gurney carrying their Commander. Somehow, Steve was still awake. His eyes locked onto Danny's as he attempted a smile. They were finally safe, finally off that god forsaken road. He gave a smile to Chin who squeezed his shoulder. Gave a smile and a wink to Kono who leant down and gave a kiss to his cheek.

Danny grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze. "See you soon, partner." Steve tried to reach for him but found his arm uncooperative , he gave a finger wave instead as he was lead through double doors into an even brighter lit room. Danny watched as Steve was wheeled away toward the OR. He would be X-rayed, checked over and a new chest tube would be inserted. Danny had agreed to be treated while he waited for his partner, on the promise that as soon as he was ready, he would be reunited with him.

Chin and Kono sat side by side in the waiting area. "Never a dull moment." Observed Kono.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Cuz." Answered Chin.

It was going to be a long night.

5050505050505050

Danny fidgeted as he waited for his X-rays to come back. He swung his legs back and forth as the Doctor checked his pupils. His concussion was mild, his impatience however was reaching epic proportions.

"Have you heard anything about the man I was brought in with?"

"Nothing since the last time you asked me to check. Now please Mr Williams, take the time to worry about yourself. You took a pretty nasty knock to the head. You'll have that headache for another day or so but so far the worst of your injuries seem to be with that wrist of yours. Not sure how you managed it but there are two breaks."

Danny's mind re-tuned into the conversation at the words 'two' and 'breaks'.

"I'm sorry, did you say two breaks?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, sir." Said the Doctor as he held up the X-rays. Danny tried to remember when the hell those had come back. He jumped a little as a nurse appeared out of no where with a bucket and bandages. "Looks like the first break was pretty straight forward, must have been when you initially crashed. The second is smaller so I'm guessing the bone was compromised in the crash but finally broke during a fall or something. Did you fall?"

"No, not me. My partner did and I tried to catch him."

"Ah! Well that must have been it. I'll leave you in the capable hands of Nurse Acosta." The Doctor seemed way too excited for Danny's liking. He gritted through a smile at the nurse and willed for her to be the silent type.

"So, you and your partner managed to crash. Man that must have been quite a ride! My nephew was once in a car crash. Didn't see it coming, no siree-bub. Happily speeding along he was."

Crap.

Kono rooted through her pockets for the hundreth time. No more quarters. What did the damn coffee machine take? Quarters. What was she severely lacking in? Quarters. Chin had long since used his up buying coffee for the cute nurse Danny had. Kono was pretty sure the woman didn't need anymore caffeine. Never, ever in her life had anyone spoken so much about so little. _Why Cuz? Why? _They'd been waiting four hours already. Danny had come back to them forty minutes ago, he looked so tired, but the worry for Steve had given him a second wind. Or third? Hell he was probably on his fifth right now. He'd come back to them with a bright blue cast on his arm and ranting on about ear plugs being standard issue at the front desk. It wasn't until she caught Danny glaring at the big busted nurse Chin was talking to, or rather listening to, that she put two and two together.

"Not gonna hit on that Nurse then, Brah?" She asked as she sat back down, coffeeless, with Danny.

He glared at her, then frowned. "Not even if you paid me in gold bullion."

"Nice colour by the way."

Danny held up his bound arm and studied the wrist. "I was gonna ask for a black one, but I figured you guys would find some way of writing on it. Plus Gracie is going through a bright blue phase."

"That'll be because of the sea." Smiled Kono.

"The sea?"

"Yeah, anyone that comes here gets mesmerised by the sea." At Danny's incredulous look she added. "Cept you of course."

"Of course."

Chin came wondering back over, pocketing a piece of paper.

"Please don't tell me you got her phone number?" Groaned Danny.

"You never know when you'll need a check up."

"Chin, if you ever bring that Nurse to the office, or my place, I will shoot you."

"That seems a little harsh, Danny." Chin held his hand over his heart.

"Shoot you. With your own gun."

"You really didn't like her." Kono laughed.

"I'm too tired and too worried to have to listen to the mundane stories that woman had to tell."

Chin leaned forward, resting his hand on his friend's knee. "Did you ever think she was trying to distract you from the pain and the worry? It's rolling off you in waves."

Danny hung his head, too tired to argue and too worried to even try to process the thought.

"You guys here for Steve McGarrett?"

The three Five-0 members looked up as a tall, dark haired Doctor stood in front of them. All three stood at once, their intensity causing the man to take a slight step back.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm Doctor Yablonski, Mr McGarrett's Surgeon. He's doing well, we've just got him in recovery and then we'll be moving him into a private room. Apparently the Governor wants only the best for him."

"She called you?" All three asked in unison.

"Yes." laughed the Doctor. "She's a good friend. We've replaced the chest tube and I had to repair a small tear caused by one of the broken ribs. I've also stitched the gash in his thigh, the muscle had been torn too so it took quite a few stitches to close the wound but aside from a slight limp for a couple of weeks, it'll be good as knew. He's got a pretty nasty concussion but all the scans came back clean, so aside from one hell of a headache and most probably some lingering dizziness he'll be ok. He came through the surgery with no issues so all that's left now is for him to rest and recover. We'll monitor him and hopefully the chest tube can come out in a day or so. Once he's settled I'll let you guys go see him for a few minutes."

Danny sat heavily as the relief washed over him, for a second Chin thought his friend had fallen.

"Danny?"

"I'm ok, it's just been a really long day."

Doctor Yablonksi fixed Danny with a stern stare. "After you've seen for yourself that your friend is ok, you need to go home. You suffered a few injuries yourself so rest is the main thing for you right now."

"I'm not going anywhere tonight." Danny fixed the Doctor with an equally stern stare, and one that brooked no arguments.

The young Doctor glared at the seated man. Chin and Kono exchanged a look, both knowing that Danny was going to win this battle. Once set on something, he never backed down.

"You're exhausted, and injured. You need to be sleeping at home. Getting well so that you can be ready for when your friend is discharged."

"Doc, I'm not going anywhere tonight. Tomorrow I'll go home and rest. But tonight I am staying here, sleeping in your crappy Hawaiian chairs, drinking your crappy Hawaiian coffee and staying by the side of my partner." Danny stood and flexed his shoulders. If it came to it, he'd shove the damn Doctor out of the way and find Steve himself.

Doctor Yablonski stared at the angry man. He glanced at the two others who had taken a step forward, preparing to back their friend in whatever way they could or hold him off if he chose to attack, he wasn't sure which. He weighed his options, allow him to stay or face a black eye. From the look in the other man's eyes he wasn't going to back down. And if this team had the backing of the Governor….he really had no choice.

"Here's the deal. Your two friends can go see Mr McGarrett when he's settled. Ten minutes only. If you're insisting on staying, you will stay in a bed." Danny began to protest, Chin placed a strong hand on his shoulder to silence him. Doctor Yablonski folded his arms across his chest. "You will stay in bed, I'll put you in the same room, but you are to sleep through the night. Or I'll ask Nurse Acosta to come sit with you."

Danny frowned, was about to ask how he knew when the Nurse in question came walking past.

"Hey, Andy, all ok with my favourite patient?"

"He's behaving well Pam, just like you said he would."

Danny glared at the Nurse, she winked just to annoy him all the more. "Best way to distract a patient, annoy them." She smiled and carried on up the hall. He swore he could hear her laughing well after she'd disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Fine." Relented Danny. "I'll stay in bed."

"Wise choice." Agreed the victorious Doctor.

* * *

_Hands up those that wanna be a nurse to our two heroes right now?_


	6. Chapter 6

I've made Steve and Danny clones for you all as a thankyou for being so amazing. They'll be waiting under your christmas trees come the 25th.

You guys rock! Seriously! You rock in every kind of way!

I have to thank a friend of mine for the idea given to Danny in this chapter. Its hilarious watching her use this technique...you'll see what i mean!

* * *

His father stood before him. His eyes open and his arms wide. Beckoning for his son to run to him. Steve moved, he ran, he pulled himself as far forward as he could. No matter the ground covered, his father stayed the same distance away. Slowly he began to sink, as bruises began to appear across his face, blood trailing down from a wound unseen in the side of his hair. The blood collecting on his shoulder, grouping together to make the final push. Spilling over, home free and un-tethered from the body that held it prisoner. His father beckoned him forward and once again Steve tried to run, his legs pumping, his heart pounding. He ran miles closer yet still couldn't reach his father. The blood now pooled around his waist, his body below invisible within the quick sand that slowly engulfed him. Steve cried aloud. Called and begged but still his father continued to sink. The blood had stopped flowing, his skin ashen, eyes no longer dancing with the wonder of life. The arms that had once held him tight, fell beneath the view of the sand. His head lolled to the side, mouth open, tongue lax. Steve cried again. Ran forward, this time making progress toward the disappearing man. He leapt, arms outstretched just as the sand swallowed his fathers body. The ground stilled. Too late. Always too late. The dream ended the same each night. He was alone. Once again he was alone.

"No!" He cried beneath the weight of the oxygen mask.

"Shhhh, its ok, Steve."

He knew that voice, knew it well. It's tone comforting, the hand resting on his forehead reinforcing the promise of the voice.

"You're ok, shhhh, everything's ok."

_Danny. _If Danny said it was ok then he had nothing to worry about. As he felt fingers moving in soothing circles on his arm, the other hand continued resting against his forehead, he felt his body relax. The agony of the dream melting into the background as Danny continued his calming ministrations.

"It's ok, you can sleep now. It's all ok."

_Ok Partner, if you say so. _Steve released a gentle sigh as he slipped back toward the sea of sleep. Danny kept up his calming motions, far after he was certain his friend was deeply asleep.

Danny rested his hand on the top of Steve's head. The Lt Commander's restlessness had been what had woken him from an exhausted sleep. His head, rolling from one side to the other, his face caught in expressions of anguish and pain. He kept mumbling and begging. Kept apologising and chanting the words _no _and _I__'__m sorry _over and over. Danny had the feeling that this dream haunted his partner nightly. He sat beside the sleeping man, lulled by the steady breathing and rise and fall of Steve's chest. He jumped slightly as Nurse Acosta woke him as he drifted toward slumber. She gently coaxed him back into the bed next to Steve's. Within minutes he was asleep.

As night fell away to day the two men slept on. The comings and goings of the nurses doing little to disturb them. Even Nurse Acosta changing Steve's oxygen mask for a nasal cannula had failed to wake either man. Hours later, Danny awoke slowly. At first he was aware of a slither of daylight across his face, warming his skin to the new day. He became aware of soft sheets, tucked carefully around him, noises in the distance of people talking . Hustle and bustle of the early afternoon shift.

He relaxed into the bed further, no need to rush awake, they were safe now. As he shifted slightly into a more comfortable position he became painfully aware of his body's protests to the adventures of the previous day. His leg muscles ached, his arm throbbed and thanks to the bright blue cast, itched like nothing he'd ever known. As his body began to stride toward being fully awake, he had to give up the fight and open his eyes. He blinked around wearily, finally laying eyes on his still sleeping companion.

At least one of them was managing to lie in.

Danny checked the side cabinet and located his watch. 12.52pm. Why the hell was he awake this early? Considering he didn't finally get to sleep until well after 3am, this early hour seemed really unfair. He tentatively stretched, testing his body's limits. Ok , so he ached all over. Good to know. He closed his eyes again, willing his aching body to fall back into a painless sleep. Small sounds crept into his mind, footsteps of nurses coming in for their shifts. Muffled voices as gossip was shared, but beneath it all there was another sound. Danny's eyes opened with a start.

"Steve?"

He pulled himself sitting and untangled his legs from the sheets. The cold of the floor shocked his bare feet as he walked the few steps across to the bed beside him.

"Steve?" He called again.

He pushed down the feelings of guilt as he gently rubbed his partner's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. The Lt Commander had had even less sleep than Danny, after he'd woken from the sedatives used to keep him out during the operation, the nurses had insisted on waking him every few hours to check his responses and breathing.

Steve turned his head away from Danny. His lips still moving, his voice still painfully clear. "_Dad. I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry, Dad._" Like a broken hearted mantra caught in a never ending loop, Steve repeated the words.

Danny shook him gently, calling his name and hoping his friend would wake. Steve was too caught in the nightmare of memories to hear the plea. Danny gripped his shoulders, leant over him and barked an order.

"MCGARRETT!."

Steve awoke with a start, unshed tears swimming in his eyes as he looked around in confusion. Danny held firm, waiting for his partner's eyes to find him, he smiled as deep blue's focused and recognition surfaced.

"Hey, you with me?"

"Danno?" Steve's voice broke. He swallowed, still caught up in the nightmare replaying itself over and over in his head. He closed his eyes, willing the onslaught to stop. His body was still too tired, too hurt and the pain still too close for the memories to melt away before the tears fell. He felt hands moving from his shoulders, one rested against his arm, the other on his head. Just as before, offering comfort and safety.

"I'm here partner, you're ok. It was just a dream." _Probably the same one as before_ Danny silently added.

"Wasn't a dream, it was real. He died and it was all my fault." Steve couldn't stop the words as they fell from his lips. The tears fell silently as he squeezed his eyes tighter and tried to move his head away from Danny.

The Detective was at a loss as to what to do, his thumb ran small circles on Steve's arm as he struggled for the words that would take away all the pain and guilt and make everything all right. Just as he struggled when the time came to explain to his daughter why Daddy couldn't live with her anymore, he stared into space, looking for inspiration that seemed to always elude him.

"Steve, it wasn't your fault. It was Victor Hesse's fault. He's the one that caused this. Not you. It's gonna be alright, man."

Steve turned his head to look at his partner, his eyes bloodshot and rimmed with pain.

"_I miss him_." He whispered.

"I know."

Danny kept contact with Steve as the former SEAL lost his battle against the pain meds and exhaustion. _He won't even remember this_, thought Danny as he sighed in frustration at the helplessness he felt at that moment. He knew Steve had buried his pain, knew he hid behind the cool exterior. But to see the emotions laid bare was almost too much for Danny. Part of him wished for Super Hero Steve to always remain in control, while the other side of him wished for his friend to confide in him and allow him to help carry the burdens that weighed him down. He wasn't so sure he wanted to see that kind of pain in his friend's eye's ever again. For all their differences the two had become close. Not only brothers in arms but outsiders struggling with the effort of fitting in.

Danny sat beside the Lt Commander and watched the rise and fall of his chest. He noted the paleness of his skin, the hidden bandages around his thigh and along his right side hiding the broken ribs. The tube that kept fluid out of his chest cavity, allowing the punctured lung to be re-inflated and valuable air back into his body. The bruises, too numerous to count. The concussion, the only part visible below his hairline held together with stitches surrounded by vicious bruising. The physical pain no where near in severity to the emotional caused by a whole different set of events. He replayed in his mind the admission's he'd heard. Replayed the pain and tears. There was nothing he could do to force the man to open up and admit those feelings while sober and not high as a kite on pain meds and struggling with exhaustion. But there were small things he could do. Signs he could look out for when perhaps just his company over a few beers would help. He would be at his friend's side when they finally found Hesse's body or if Hesse ever reappeared (although Danny's logical mind doubted it the rest of him feared they'd not seen the last of the murderer) he would be the one, along with Steve, to take him down.

He was so caught up in thought he didn't notice as the day nurse entered the room, followed closely by Doctor Yablonksi.

"Detective?" The Doctor brought Danny back to the current moment.

"Hey, Doc. Don't you ever go home?"

The tall Doctor smiled as he approached the two injured men. "Home? Now i know that word. Don't tell me, I'll remember."

Danny laughed despite the lingering emotions. The levity helping to centre him.

"So," Continued the Doctor, "How you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine Doc, nicely rested and ready to scratch the hell out of my arm."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Those casts are a nightmare for the itching. Nurse Turner here though has a remedy."

Danny became aware of the nurse and blushed as he realised he'd ignored her completely. She was petite and curvy , her blonde hair cut into a short style that fell across her face on one side.

"I have one hell of a remedy" She said as she produced the longest looking syringe he'd ever seen. "Don't put anything in it, and no there's no needle. Just slide it down the side of the cast and depress the plunger."

Danny did as she asked and almost cried in relief as the plunger pushed air through, relieving the almost obsessional need he had to scratch.

"Oh my god!"

"It's good isn't it? It doesn't last for too long but is a lot better than attacking your arm with a wire coat hanger!"

"I think I love you." Said Danny as he depressed the plunger again on the other side of the cast.

Doctor Yablonksi laughed at the two as he pulled the sheet off of the sleeping leader of Five-0. He gently pried the bandage from the skin and checked the incision site and the chest tube. Danny paled as he got his first good look at the damage along Steve's right side.

"Jesus."

"Yeah, that crash did quite a number on him. He's doing well though." The Doctor placed his stethoscope around Steve's chest, the sleeping man completely unaware of the attention. "We're going to take him for another chest X-ray, providing all's good, we'll remove the chest tube and bring him right back here."

Danny nodded, his eye's still fixed on the bruising and damage along Steve's ribs. _How the hell had he managed to walk so far like that? _Danny had a feeling that he could know the Lt Commander a hundred years, and still he'd be doing things to amaze, _and annoy_, him.

He watched as his friend was wheeled out of the room, still sleeping soundly, still completely unaware of the attention.

* * *

_I'd like to tease you and say thats it...but you guys know there's more on the way _


	7. Chapter 7

I've seriously been overwhelmed by you guys! You're the best!

I thought i'd better post this chapter before i settle down to watch this weeks ep (it takes a while for it to make its way over to England but thanks to the wonder of the net i don't have to wait too long!) Only one more chapter to go after this, the story is winding down (hence the shorter chapter) , but i've loved every second of it!

Enjoy x

* * *

Steve glared at Danny. Not your usual, disdainful disapproving look, but an out and out, put you six foot under type of glare. The kind that bored into your soul and stole your breath away and beat you to death with it.

Danny counted the seconds. His partner hadn't blinked in almost two minutes. He was actually impressed at the intensity of the glare he'd elicited from the former SEAL. Chin sat back, arms folded, smiling. He watched the exchange in morbid fascination. He was sure the Detective had a screw lose for challenging the Lt Commander the way he had. In all honesty Chin knew he should walk away and leave the two idiots to it, but he was too intrigued as to the outcome. It was like a sickness that he had nurse, an itch he had to scratch.

Damn, he should have made a bet with Kono and earned himself a little cash.

"You're gonna have to give in, Steve." Danny said firmly.

"Who says?"

"Me, the Doctor, Chin." Danny motioned to the other man who's smirk dropped from his face as he was pulled into the battle of wills.

"No." Said the Lt Commander in his strongest tone.

"Man, that's the same argument you used ten minutes ago."

"No way then."

"You have no choice."

"There's always a choice, _Danno_."

"Not in this instance, _Steve_."

"Not gonna happen. So drop it."

"Steve!" Danny raised his arms in frustration.

"Drop it, Danny."

"STEVE!"

"DANNO!"

"LADIES!" Interjected Chin. He swallowed as two sets of very intense eyes turned on him. "This is not getting us anywhere."

"Tell him that." Pouted Steve.

"Shut up." Danny shot back.

"Listen!" Chin stood and folded his arms over his chest. "You both have points, you've made your points. But the fact still stands that you, Steve, will not be released today unless someone is at home to help you with whatever you might need. Danny, you're not making this any easier. You wouldn't be opened armed to accept the help either so don't try and make out you're the better man here."

Danny and Steve exchanged a look. Neither spoke as Chin continued.

"So here's how it is. Danny, you know eventually the answer will be yes so be patient and wait. Steve, I know this is hard Brah, but we want to help and you want out of the hospital. It is what it is. So you need to just accept." Chin sat back down. "And gracefully deal with the situation." With that he folded his arms back over his chest and looked at the two men expectantly.

Steve had the decency to look humbled as he exhaled and nodded. Danny kept his gaze on his partner. He wanted to lecture him, wanted to make him understand this was for his own good. But Chin was right. He knew Steve would give in eventually, but Danny wasn't the patient type. He watched as Steve averted his eyes. The sombre way he nodded, resigned to his fate. He still looked way too tired for Danny's liking, he was stronger than he had been five days ago but any movement still took its toll. Just showering that morning had drained the former SEAL to the point where he actually crawled back into bed and slept for an hour. They'd been told to expect this, reassured that he was making a good recovery, warned that any over exertion could bring him right back into the hospital. If he wanted to be released early, Doctor Yablonksi was only happy to do so providing there was someone at home to keep an eye on the Lt Commander, someone who would make sure he rested for at least another week, and slowly built up his activities thereafter. Danny had volunteered before the Doctor had finished speaking.

Hence the argument that had then ensued.

SEALS didn't need babysitting.

The Detective disagreed. According to Danny SEALS were just the types who would try to overdo it and end up right back where they started. He leant forward, resting his arms on his knee's as he focused on Steve.

"I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Not used to needing any help."

"Well that much was obvious." Smiled Danny. Chin relaxed as Steve returned the smile.

Sometimes dealing with these two was worse than dealing with children.

Once the Doctor had gone through everything with Steve, given warning signs to look out for to Danny, and wished Chin good luck, they were ready to leave. Unbeknown to Steve, Kono was at his house, stocking up his almost empty cupboards and making sure that both he and Danny had some ready cooked food to re-heat for the next day or so. She was pretty sure Danny wouldn't be going too far from his partner's side, and as she'd been told by more than one person that her cooking was sublime, she decided it would be her welcoming home present to them.

The past few days had been hard on them all. Steve had slept 23 out of 24 hours for the first two days. Once the chest tube had been removed the inevitable had started to happen. He started to bitch about getting out of the hospital. They'd managed to keep him put for another three days but once the night Nurses told the Doctor about his patient's lack of sleep, he agreed he could be released into Danny's care.

Steve slowly made his way along the path toward his house, Kono had the door open, smiling widely as her Boss made his way back home. Danny and Chin flanked him, keeping careful eyes on his progress. Just the short walk from the hospital to the car had exhausted him. He worried he'd been too quick to leave the hospital, but as Kono gave him a gentle hug hello he realised he needed to be home. Needed to be within the peace and quiet of his own environment.

Even if that did mean the annoying Jersey Detective had to be with him.

"Welcome home. You look good." Said Kono as she led the injured man toward his couch.

"Hear that Danny? I look good."

"It's all relative partner." Danny said as he dropped his bag by the stairs. "Relative to someone who looks worse."

"He's just jealous I'm getting all the attention." Steve whispered to Kono as he settled into his couch. The feel of the cool leather against his body, and the comforting sounds of home and friends lulled him to sleep despite himself. When the Lt Commander finally awoke it was night . The soft glows of the living room lamps helped to ease his throbbing head. He squinted up at Danny, who stood over him with a glass of water and two pink pills.

Steve slowly pulled his body up into a sitting position and took the offered pills. He nodded his thanks as he drained the glass of water. Danny put the glass down, picked up a plate and placed it in Steve's lap. He handed him a fork and sat down in the arm chair across from the couch. The injured man looked up in shock.

"You make this?"

"You wish. No it was Kono. Once that's gone you get to have the Danny special."

"Let me guess, pizza?"

"The good kind. Not your crappy, fruity kind."

"This is good." Steve said around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, seems our rookie has a hidden talent. How you feeling?"

"Much better now I'm home. Thanks for, you know, staying and everything." Steve made quick eye contact with his partner then focused on his food. It was hard for him to admit he needed help, but Danny was willing to offer it without hesitation, as awkward as Steve found that he was forever thankful. "Where's Chin and Kono?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"They left an hour ago. Think they got bored watching you sleep."

"Or your company bored them."

"So either way, basically we're boring to be around." Laughed Danny. He fought the urge to jump as Steve's laugh turned into a pained grimace.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't make me laugh!"

* * *

_So, would you suffer being stuck with a boring Steve and Danno?_


	8. Chapter 8

I cannot thank you guys enough for coming along on this little ride with me! As much fun as it was writing this thing it was even more fun seeing the reaction!

This fandom rocks. You're the best!

I have a few plot bunnies bouncing around but feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in a fic.

But for now...i leave you with the guys...

* * *

Danny spent the next few days attempting to not make the former SEAL laugh. Which, unfortunately, was almost impossible to do when watching Airplane and its sequel. Followed by Naked Gun and each subsequent sequel. He was pretty sure at one point that the other man had broken further ribs just through laughing. Chin and Kono came by each day to give the injured men updates on the case. The grave site had been found, not too far from where they'd crashed. Seemed their suspect had indeed been telling the truth. Which meant that they weren't going to get the chance to work him over. Chin admitted he was a little disappointed but at least they had solved two crimes with one suspect.

After the fourth day home Danny noticed a slight change in his partner. Steve still laughed at the movies, but it seemed like an effort made more so for Danny's sake. What he was gaining in strength he was losing in momentum. Spending so much time in his childhood home had brought forward too many memories. Steve loved the house, loved living there. But the day to day adventures of Five-0 kept his head balanced. Being there while injured and before he'd reinforced his emotional walls wasn't as easy as he had expected it to be. When the house was quiet, he kept expecting to hear his father call him from down the hall. Kept expecting to see him walk through into the study, carrying a beer and a case file.

On the fifth day Danny decided to take action. He suggested a stroll along the beach. Steve had half heartedly agreed. As the two men walked beside the ocean they fell into a common stride. Neither spoke, just walked in companionable silence. The fresh air and change in scenery lifting both their spirits. They hadn't gone far when Danny noticed the other man's breathing changing, his arm going to rest around his ribs. For all his healing, Steve still had a way to go. Building up the muscles around his lungs would take time. The fresh air did him good but the limp he was still contending with, alongside the still healing incisions, slowed his pace.

"Hey, why don't we stop for a while." Danny gestured to a large rock with his blue-casted hand.

Both men sat facing the ocean. The breeze rolling off the waves ran her fingers through their hair. The sun dipped into the horizon, signalling the impending ending of the day. Danny ground his bare feet into the sand, he glanced over at his silent companion. Steve stared into the distance, his eyes landing on the far away islands while his mind fell backwards into distant memories.

"Dad loved this view." Steve said, his voice breaking the silence and making Danny jump slightly. The Detective kept quiet, hoping his stillness would urge the other man on.

"He used to take me out on his boat, we'd go sit in the middle of the ocean. Just sit there. Not having to talk. Not that he was ever much of a talker though. I loved being out there with him. It was our time. You know?" Danny nodded. "We'd sit out there, he'd drink his beers, I'd drink soda's. When I got older he stopped taking me. I don't know why, he just did. Guess connecting in quiet only works when your son isn't constantly challenging you." Steve's voice broke a little, he looked away, focused back along the beach they'd walked.

"Every son challenges his father. That's how we all become men." Said Danny. "And a good father knows when to accept that and allow his son to go out on his own."

"You think that's what he was doing? Why we stopped coming out here?"

"Could be. I didn't know your dad, but I know you. You're a good man, he had a hand in that. It's thanks to him and the tools he gave you that you're able to do all the amazing things you do."

Steve looked over at Danny. Danny held up his blue-casted hand. "If you claim I just said that I'll deny it."

Steve smiled and nodded.

"Your dad would be proud of you. And I think you know that."

"He kinda said as much the last time we spoke."

"You knew it way before then, partner."

"It's hard, you know, being back here. All these puzzles and questions he's left me. He's not here to help answer them."

"Then we find the answers. Together."

Steve smiled at Danny. He nodded his thanks. Danny rested a hand against his partner's shoulder. It was a trick of the light he was sure, but he was almost certain he saw a weight lift off of the other mans shoulders. He'd helped heal the external injuries, but this was the first step to helping to heal the internal ones.

"You wanna go back?" He asked.

"Sure. We have another Naked Gun to watch after all."

"After that though, sleep. Got an early morning."

"For what?" Steve frowned as he asked.

"Thought tomorrow we'd go out out."

"Out out?"

"Yeah, as opposed to , you know." Danny gestured to the surrounding sand.

"So we're not out out now?" Questioned a perplexed Steve.

"No." Danny sighed. "We're just out. Out out is, you know, out out."

"So what about when we're out out and then out some more? Are we out out out?"

"Shut up."

505050505050505050

No one would tell him where they were going. No one. Not one of his team would spill the beans. That wasn't what made him nervous. Oh no, not that at all. What was really making him nervous, what was downright scaring the hell out of him, was the weird smirk Danny had been wearing since Chin and Kono had picked them up.

"We going to Kamekona's?"

"No, Boss." Answered Kono. She shared a look with Danny. Now that really, really unnerved the former SEAL.

"Well then where the hell are we going?" He asked in his most demanding tone.

"Be patient, Brah." Chin tapped Steve's left knee in an attempt to calm the man. He still didn't quite understand Danny's plan, but anything that involved getting them both out of the house and back with him and Kono had his vote. Still, it was a weird destination. Especially since they weren't picking up Grace. Surely the little girl would have loved this. But Danny had said she was out of town with her mother for the weekend. So be it. Still, seemed a little strange for four adults to be going. But what the hell, he was with his ohana. That was all that mattered.

Kono turned the car down a busy street, adults and children were everywhere. All seemed excited as they headed toward a building at the far end of the street. There were balloons and stalls lining the road. Steve strained his neck trying to get a glimpse of what all the commotion was about. As their rookie pulled the car into a free space his face fell. He glared at Danny.

"What the hell, Danny?"

"What?" The Detective aimed for innocent, fell short and landed on smug.

"Seriously? This isn't funny."

"What's going on?" Asked China and Kono simultaneously as they both stood outside the car, waiting for Steve to join them.

"Nothing." Danny tried for innocent again, failing worse than the first time. "You getting out?"

Steve frowned. He had two choices. Admit to the rest of his team that this was so not the place he wanted to be, or bite down and grin and bear it.

There was another choice though. He got out of the vehicle as he whole heartedly chose door number three. Fight with Danny.

"Seriously, this is your idea of a fun day out? What the hell, Danno?"

"Firstly, this is a fun day out. Secondly you agreed to the day out, thirdly, don't call me Danno."

"I didn't agree to this."

"You said you were ok going out to the park."

"You never said anything about a circus."

At that moment a little girl came running past straight into the arms of the biggest clown Steve had ever seen. Danny could literally hear the penny drop as Chin and Kono caught on.

Steve's face had paled, he'd taken a step back, and Chin was pretty sure he'd seen the Lt Commander reach for his gun. Which thankfully had been left at home.

"Steve?"

"Boss?"

Steve avoided looking at Chin and Kono. Instead he focused on Danny and all the ways he could make the man pay for this.

Danny smirked.

Steve glared.

Danny sniggered.

Steve growled.

Chin and Kono took a few steps back ,leaning against a nearby tree they watched as the two men faced off. One trying to hold back laughter as the other circled while trying to avoid a clown.

Chin and Kono stood side by side waiting patiently for one of the men to give in. "Never a dull moment." Observed Chin.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Cuz." Answered Kono.

It was going to be a long day.

Fin.

* * *

_See you at the next whumping..._


End file.
